


Compartiendo felicidad.

by paulalcda



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulalcda/pseuds/paulalcda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis se siente solo. Harry no es un tonto. Una coca-cola de por medio va a arreglarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartiendo felicidad.

El segundo show del On The Road Again en Glasglow ha terminado. Los cuatro miembros siguen bastante exaltados, pero por sobre todo, están cansados. Liam Payne se adentra en el backstage, seguido por Niall Horan, quien está desesperado por una lata de cerveza fría.  
Se relamen los labios cuando por fin frente a ellos logran divisar las mesas llenas de comida que han preparado solo para sus papilas gustativas. Hay caramelos y también regalos de fans que los de seguridad, o quién sabe qué otra persona parte del equipo de la banda de One Direction, ha dejado.  
Louis Tomlinson simplemente camina hasta las largas mesas donde hay todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Sus ojos celestes y brillantes por la excitación de un show agitado registran las bebidas con sigilo. Sus labios están apretados, pero su boca está sedienta por algo más que agua mineral. Louis traga saliva y se relame los labios, se mueve algunos pasos para continuar recorriendo la mesa y por fin toma una decisión. Una Coca-Cola de quinientos mililitros con envase de vidrio. Él deja que las puntas de sus labios se eleven hasta formar una tierna sonrisa.  
Camina hasta donde sus compañeros, quienes ya están sentados en los negros sillones del backstage. Todos comparten anécdotas sobre la noche. Liam habla sobre dos muchachas quienes sostenían un precioso cartel con el relato de ''Liam, gracias por hacer de ésta nuestra memoria de media noche''. Niall, por su parte, se dedica a escuchar y reír.  
Harry Styles está sentado, con el ceño fruncido suavemente pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Le gusta oír lo que los demás tienen para decir, sus manos están juntas y su vista se posa en sus compañeros. Todos parecen felices. Las estilistas se dedican a resaltar cuán bien lucían gracias a sus intachables trabajos. Parte de la banda de One Direction también comparte anécdotas sobre la noche y remarcan cuan buena fue la segunda noche en el estadio de la ciudad de Glasglow.  
El ambiente tiene un aire a hogar y a calidez que es inexplicable, las risas, las historias, el momento en sí es uno de esos que se desean atesorar para siempre.  
Louis está sentado en una larga mesa, escuchando las historias y también relatando cuán atroz fue su ''pelea de agua'' con Liam. Se halaga a él mismo diciendo que él fue el victorioso en ésta ocasión. También agrega que las fans en los costados del escenario le arrojaron agua. Su Coca-Cola descansa a un lado de su pierna izquierda. Por unos segundos se queda callado, no deja de sonreír pero su mueca se vuelve débil. Siente que le duele mucho la cabeza, siempre ha sido así. Cada tour se ha cobrado lo suyo, regalandole al chico con ojos azules unas considerables migrañas. Louis bebe un poco más de la gaseosa, sintiendo el burbujeo en su cavidad bucal y la frescura de ésta una vez que se desliza por su garganta. Se relame los labios y bajando la cabeza, se entrega a sus pensamientos. No son malos, son tranquilos, casi filosóficos sobre lo que está viviendo. Tiene 23 años y ya recorrió el mundo entero. 23 años y es parte de la boy-band más aclamada mundialmente. ''Mundialmente''. La palabra le rebota en la mente.  
Harry lo observa con quietud, sus manos juntas y entrelazadas y sus ojos verdes con un extraño pero mágico brillo...Sabe que los pensamientos lo consumieron, sabe lo que está pensando. Harry traga saliva y lentamente se levanta del sillón negro en el que está sentado.  
Nadie se da cuenta, para los demás es normal que pase eso cada noche. Liam y Niall continúan hablando sobre la noche, el equipo de One Direction no tiene descanso tras las agitadas presentaciones, pero es un placer hacer un resumen de lo vivido, es necesario, es como un ritual.  
Harry camina con pasos largos, sus botas repiquetean contra el suelo. Tiene una vaga sonrisa en los labios y algo en mente. Los pasos se van a cortando y la distancia ahora es tan corta. Louis continúa con su mirada baja, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando el rizado por fin lo alcanza él alza la mirada un tanto exaltado. La mueca de sorpresa es reemplazada por una sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad de sus orbes azules. La alegría contagia a Harry, quien se planta entre sus piernas, las cuales cuelgan de la mesa gracias a su no tan diversa altura.  
El chico de los ojos verdes tiene la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirarle, y con sus manos posadas en sus hombros se acerca con gracia hacia el rostro del contrario. La distancia deja de ser algo, incluso podría decirse que deja de existir. El tiempo se detiene, los sonidos que antes eran ensordecedores ahora son sólo parte de un ruido de fondo, algo menor.  
Sus cuerpos se adaptan el uno al otro. Harry acaricia cariñosamente los hombros de Louis, quien no deja de sonreír ni por un segundo. Sus labios se atrapan unos con otros, húmedos, dulces. Harry logra percibir el sabor dulce de la Coca-Cola en Louis y sonríe por apenas unos segundos, mientras deja que el contrario continúe besandole.  
Lo único que se desprende de sus cuerpos es calma, y esa extraña sensación que aunque no tiene definición todos hemos sentido: es un cosquilleo que se desprende por todo nuestro ser, una exaltación y una inmensa desesperación por reír.  
Cada movimiento en ellos es mágico, hasta que por fin se desprenden del precioso signo de amor que compartieron. Harry suelta una pequeña pero tímida risa, mientras que tiene que despegar una de sus manos de los hombros de Louis para acomodarse los rizos tras la oreja, ya que le caen por sobre el rostro.  
El chico de los ojos azules mantiene la sonrisa, ésta vez apretando los labios pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Harry. Éste mira a un costado y con sus largos dedos toma entre éstos la botella de vidrio de Coca-Cola, lleva el pico hasta sus labios carnosos, los cuales son remojados por la gaseosa. Toda su boca se humedece y en su garganta siente la dulzura y frescura de ésta. Cuando por fin acaba de beber mira a Louis con una sonrisa contagiosa.  
-Comparte felicidad -dice, citando el eslogan de la marca. Crea en el chico de los ojos azules una pequeña lluvia de dicha en forma de risa. Ambos ríen. El ruido del ambiente sigue formando parte de una melodía de fondo, entre ellos no hay más personas.  
Harry deja el envase de vidrio a un lado, para luego pasar sus labios por los hombros del contrario y arrastrarlo hasta su cuerpo. Éste pasa los suyos por la cintura del rizado y ambos se funden en un abrazo cargado de mucho más que felicidad, porque en ese momento la palabra ''felicidad'' se queda corta comparado a lo que ellos de verdad sienten en sus pechos bulliciosos. Se estrechan con fuerza, tan pero tan fuerte que logran sentir cómo sus corazones laten. A pesar del ruido, de la pequeña ''fiesta'' que se ha desatado por el equipo restante de One Direction, aún tienen la capacidad de desconectarse de la Tierra para crear un momento entre ambos.  
Un momento donde las palabras no sirven de nada y comparten la felicidad que tienen.


End file.
